


Death

by lexcellent_bisexual



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexcellent_bisexual/pseuds/lexcellent_bisexual





	Death

As I lay on my Deathbed  
Slowly losing Clarity  
A hooded figure approached  
And Spoke of things passed  
My Name  
And my Story  
I raised a hand and asked the figure  
"Who are You to know of this?"  
"I am Death" said the figure  
And my soul grew cold  
"Are you here for me?"  
I asked desperately  
"Only part of you"  
Death replied  
And took my Past  
And my Name  
And Renewed me


End file.
